Over & Over
by Kimmi-chan
Summary: Life for the, usually quiet, Darien Flechron was never complicated untill Serena Moore stepped in. Who would have thought that with her came change, a teenage romance, major heartache and loads of stress -even after 10 years.


**Over & Over**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Serena OR Darien or any other characters from Sailor Moon...I'm just borrowing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

His alarm went off and the chill of September air wrapped itself around his bare legs, his kid sister ripping the blanket from his grip.

"Darien, Darien! School is here and you're giving me a ride buddy! Aren't you excited?"

"On giving you a ride to school?" he murmured into his pillow, exhausted and frustrated.

"No dumbass, the new school year!"

It was Rei's first year of high school and she was excited. Not only was her brother a senior, he could give her a ride, hook her up with the "cool" people, get the teachers on her side and...make her look like a complete loser. She sighed as she realized her brother wasn't Mr. Popular. He wasn't anything, he was just a guy who went to Maple Creek High and wasn't known at all. She remembered looking through his yearbook and found not one picture or comment about him. They didn't even spell his name correctly on the list of absent photos, it read: Dariell Fleehorn instead of Darien Flechron.

"Why are you so excited? It's only school and the people there aren't as great as you think."

Darien wondered why she cared. If anything school was school, you go there to get good grades and learn. He never thought of it as a social hang out where friends would meet up, make fun of teachers and slack off. So what if he was an outcast -wait, outcasts were still acknowledged. So what if no one knew he existed; people didn't torture him, people didn't bother him. People didn't know him at all. He liked it like that.

"You're right, why am I excited? I have you as a pathetic excuse of a brother!" she screeched and stormed out, slamming the door and furious with anger.

He grinned; Rei realized she wouldn't have a, "cool" big brother to help her out in the social heirarchy of high school.

'Good. Maybe all this thought about her reputation will go down the drain and she might think of what's important,' he thought.

He pulled himself out of bed and threw on what he found clean. To him, it was yesterday's jeans and a plaid button down. He searched for his glasses and groggily wiped his eyes, he really wasn't looking forward to another year.

His mind wondered and he couldn't help but smile, 'Liar. You are so looking forward to the new school year.'

Rei went into her room and pouted in front of her vanity table. She knew she was being a brat but she wanted a super "cool" brother to show her the ropes. She loved her brother, she really did but the guy didn't know his own potential. Her brother was undoubtedly handsome, not that she looked at him in incest way, he just had "the looks". He had a good physique, tall even. His hair was pure black and he owned a wicked pair of blue eyes. She sighed. She didn't understand him, he was good-looking, athletic and smart. Sure he didn't know how to dress, and so what if he had dorky glasses; he was a cool guy. So why didn't he put himself out there? If he had only put in a little bit of effort in his looks and reputation, the school would be at his feet. She decided that it was no use in over thinking it and got dressed in her outfit she laid out last night.

She went downstairs, greeted her dad good morning and pulled out a chair at the table. She noticed her brother standing at the counter, eating cereal and dripping milk all over his black sweater (which was draped over his disgusting orange plaid shirt). Was the bastard smiling?

"What are you grinning about?"

"None of your business."

"Are you really going to wear that?" she inquired.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Why, will this outfit make you look that bad?"

She flinched, was she really that shallow? She shook her head and smiled, "No,...I like the sweater."

Darien looked up, inwardly touched. He knew his sister was spoiled and very shallow but there were times he knew she had a heart, even if she was lying right through her teeth, "C'mon brat, I'm taking you to school."

* * *

Serena smiled into her compact mirror and applied her favourite lip gloss over her small, yet pouty lips, "Voila, doesn't this gloss make my lips look fuller?"

Mina laughed and Lita just rolled her eyes, "Can you be any more clueless?"

"Relax, I'm only kidding! Haven't you seen the Mac commercial where Anna Manojlavic looks into her mirror and says 'Voila-'"

"'-You'll ave puty, beutiful livps with...Mac Livp Care!'" Lita laughed, imitating the strong accent the model had on the commercial.

"Yeah that one! Man how I've missed you guys. I tried imitating that commercial with my Russian cousins but they looked at me weird," Serena laughed hugging her two best friends.

Mina pecked her on the cheek like a sister, "Never leave for Europe again! A month without you is far too long!"

Lita, Mina and Serena walked down the parking lot of, Maple Creek High and into the school. It was the first day of the school year and Serena was psyched; she was in her junior year, with two good friends and a year full of fun. She was optimistic about the year and was well known throughout the school. One could say she had everything going for her. She smirked.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Serena asked.

"No." Mina said, suddenly depressed.

Lita and Serena looked at each other and gave her an awkward stare, Lita began, "Exsquueeeeze us? You're graduating Mina! You're a senior who will eventually leave for better things outside of Maple Creek!"

Mina sighed, she was going to leave her two best friends and graduate. She would have to face responsibilities and growing up. Serena realized why she was upset and gave her a nudge, "Do you think that just because we're not graduating with you that our good times are over? Hell no Mina! That will never change. And c'mon, you're going to have a great career with responsibilities that will do you good! You're going to get through this and we'll be right there with you."

"Except if things get too hard," Lita added.

Mina punched her in the arm and they continued walking, "Serena, you can't keep up this optimistic crap for long. Wake up girl and smell the damn coffee or reality is going to bit you in the ass. Things don't last forever."

"You don't need to sound so cynical. Things are good, we don't need to be paranoid over stupidness," Serena bluntly stated, trying to avoid the same sour tone Mina had just given her.

All Mina could do was smile sarcastically and shake her head, she would have to watch over Serena or she wasn't going to survive the real world.

* * *

Darien entered the school with his sister off to find her friends and locker. He needed to have a talk with that annoying witch, it's common courtesy to thank the person driving you to school.

"Darien!"

He looked up and saw a flash of bright blue hair, "Ami, hey. You're early?"

She began walking, fixing all 97 bracelets on both arms, "Of course, I need to do well this year. We are graduating you punk."

Darien looked at her and laughed, no one would ever think the all-mighty-bad-ass Ami was smart, much less a genius. He looked at her a little more carefully; brightly coloured hair, tough mouth, 11 piercings (well that was what he was told, he only found 9) and a 4.0 GPA. Ami Anderson was one hell of a genius, a genius who ran her mouth off and skipped class. Ami thought that since she was graduating she figured it wouldn't kill to make up for lost time -not that she cared.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Why? Should we be? You wear a fucking gown and an ugly flat hat just to take a piece of paper from a prick called our Principal," she said rather bitterly.

He laughed, "So that's a yes?"

She turned to him and gave him a sly look, "You know me too fucking well. Yeah, I am excited but if you tell anyone that I am looking forward to it-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You slice me up, throw my parts into a blender and sell my organs on the black market. Besides, who am I going to tell?"

Ami pursed her lips. Since they were eight, Darien and Ami depended on each other. They went through the same pain and the same sense of loneliness; Ami lost her father and Darien had lost his mother. She remembered seeing Darien for the first time, he was standing beside the school fence looking out -she felt his devastation and they connected.

"How did we become friends again?" she asked.

"Because someone didn't want to play in the sandbox alone. It was either be your friend or get sand shoved down my throat," Darien laughed as he walked with his shoulders slumped down.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered reminiscing for a second,"Well we got first period English together. Coming?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to my locker."

Ami, puzzled, watched him walk off, "Since when did he ever start going to his locker?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later guys!" Serena said, waving goodbye to her friends.

* * *

She walked towards her locker, an area quite empty, and noticed a guy make his way to his. She opened it and placed her gym bag in, shoving some binders in there as well. She had so many things to do, Student Council was taking up her time and balancing soccer was becoming a chore. Suddenly, her mind was startled as she heard a voice.

"Serena you vixen. You switched my locker beside yours."

Smiling, she closed her locker and began playing with her blonde hair, "It helps to be on Student Council."

"You're making it harder for me to avoid you."

Serena gave him a dangerous look and purred, "I guess I am."

He couldn't help but be inwardly amazed by the way she changed her demeanour, "You are sly Ms. Moore. I'll give you that."

Serena watched him keep a straight face but knew he would crack a grin, he didn't. He walked away and she grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close towards her, he finally smiled.

"I swear Darien, sometimes you are just too damn difficult," she whispered in his ear.

"I guess I am."

* * *

**AN:**Anyone interested in being a beta-reader? Email me at Oh, and R&R please ). 


End file.
